The present disclosure relates generally to jointed pool cues that allow assembly and/or disassembly of one or more sections thereof so as to provide advantages in storage and transportability. In addition, the present disclosure pertains to methods used in constructing and assembling multi-piece pool cues and components thereof in a rapid, cost efficient, self-aligning and precise manner.